Home telephone users have an increasing number of communications options for initiating telephone calls. For instance, in addition to traditional Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) systems that have been ubiquitous in homes for decades, additional communications options include cellular phones, satellite phones and, more recently, telephone calls using Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP). It is not uncommon for a user to have multiple communications protocols available to them, each having strengths and weaknesses. For instance, a user may have a POTS telephone connection as well as a VOIP connection. POTS is a robust system, which can make calls to virtually any phone number. It has a well-established emergency system (911) that has proven reliability. With the payment of a monthly fee, POTS services usually include free “local” calling, free emergency calling, and free “toll-free” calling. Long-distance calling is generally available at an increased price, which can vary based on several factors, including the distance between the user and the destination, phone companies serving particular areas, whether the call is national or international, etc. Accordingly, certain aspects of POTS systems may be confusing and expensive.
VOIP systems generally include a communications device configured to communicate over an Internet connection. With the payment of a monthly fee, VOIP systems generally include unlimited local and national long distance calling. International calling is generally available as well, as part of a service package, or at a significantly lower rate than POTS systems. While generally cost effective, VOIP systems are generally not well suited to emergency calls, particularly when compared to POTS systems. As VOIP systems are generally tied to a particular Internet protocol (IP) address, which may be moved from one location to another, it may be difficult for an emergency operator to precisely locate a caller during an emergency. Additionally, VOIP is susceptible to power outages, and to network outages.
Accordingly, each of the various communications protocols available to a user has both strengths and weaknesses.